


Irresistible

by imlikat



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-31
Updated: 2007-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imlikat/pseuds/imlikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clone sex!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresistible

Title: Irresistible  
Pairing: KakaSasuSasu  
Rating: NC-17  
Contents: crackish clone sex, voyeurism, threesome, oral, graphic anal, language. Older Sasuke. This is ridiculous and I have no idea how other people will read it, but it makes me laugh and the idea is strangely, insanely hot to me. Also have no idea if this has been done a million times or not - I don't read many clone fics. But - this was terribly fun to write. ^__^

**Irresistible**

 

Sasuke shampooed his hair angrily. Stupid Kakashi and his stupid ideas... why did he have to bring it up _again_? Saying no once should be enough, Sasuke thought as he worked the suds out of his black hair. I mean, he's got me, why does he need to bring someone else into it? I give him plenty of sex, don't I?

He scowled, and scowled more when the movement sent soap stinging into his eyes. Once every two or three days seemed like plenty to him, but maybe not to Kakashi, he thought. He thought back to all the teasing suggestions, all Kakashi's joking attempts to get him into bed that might not have been as much of a joke as he thought. And the way Kakashi watched him, constantly, in the shower, when he was training, when he was dressing... it was a wonder the copy-ninja had lived this long, he was so easily distracted by sex.

Thinking of Kakashi watching him shower, he peeked out of the shower curtain. Nope, no white-haired jounin perched on the toilet seat, peering in through the crack between curtain and tile... but he had been there yesterday, and he had caught Sasuke... masturbating.

Sasuke scowled again and worked conditioner into his hair. It was just ridiculous, that's what it was. And even more ridiculous was the fact that Sasuke had liked it too. That Sasuke had finished, even though he knew Kakashi was watching. That Sasuke was just a little disappointed Kakashi wasn't sitting there now, trying to tease and infuriate him into doing something.

He huffed and rinsed again, picturing Kakashi sitting on the couch, his nose in one of his ever-present books, calmly reading god-knows-what, completely oblivious to Sasuke's anger. "I want to watch you fuck someone else," Kakashi had said last night, his voice a low murmur, so calm, even when he was cock-deep in Sasuke's ass. The jounin had swatted aside Sasuke's suggestion that Kakashi clone himself, turning him away with his usual, unexplainable "You know I don't like to use jutsu for sex, Sasuke." And then without another word he had flipped Sasuke onto his stomach and gave him the pounding of his life.

And why not? Sasuke had asked before - though not then, _then_ he was too busy moaning and clawing at the sheets - and had gotten a blank stare. As if Sasuke should have known. He asked again, this morning, and got the annoyingly smug deflection: "I don't need to use jutsu during sex. I seem to recall you liked it just fine last night. Or were you just trying to stroke my ego when you begged me to fuck you?" And that wasn't fair at all... he wouldn't have had to beg if Kakashi hadn't teased him like that, for so long, and _god_ , Kakashi could give head like nobody's business... and that had flustered Sasuke, shut him up long enough for Kakashi to change the subject by trying to sneak a hand up the leg of Sasuke's shorts.

Sasuke soaped up his stomach and resolved to ask again when he was done, and to keep at the older man until he got an answer. He knew already that he might very well get fucked instead, as that was Kakashi's favorite diversion, but... he'd keep asking. He took another peek through the crack in the curtain, just to make sure, and then frowned at his own dick. His treacherous, traitorous dick, rock-hard at the thought of Kakashi in spite of all the invective Sasuke's mind was hurling at him.

Hm. Feeling horny and vindictive and wondering what the hell he was thinking even as he did it, Sasuke began to form seals.

There was a nearly silent poof as the air in the bathroom instantly repressurized, and Sasuke's Kakashi-henged bunshin was seated on the toilet. A smirk curled up one corner of Sasuke's lips. So, Kakashi wouldn't tell him why? Well then, he'd use justu anyway, _and_ he'd be in here, getting off, while Kakashi was out there on the couch, not getting any.

Sasuke ran his soapy hand down his stomach, and his clone reacted, perfectly in-character, by leaning closer an inch or two and letting his gloved hand creep up along his own inner thigh. _Dirty old pervert_ , Sasuke thought, well aware that that two of those three terms could apply to himself right now, as well. He slid his hand lower until it was wrapped around the base of his dick, and the clone's hand also reached its destination. Sasuke stroked himself slowly, watching his Kakashi-bunshin massage its crotch, and even though he knew that it wasn't really Kakashi sitting there, he still got more aroused at the thought that right now the older man was getting hard in his pants from the sight of Sasuke jacking off.

He stroked himself a few more times, and realized with some disappointment that that excited feeling was going away. He couldn't pretend hard enough for his body to believe that that really was Kakashi... but that didn't mean he couldn't use the bunshin for something else. He concentrated, and the Kakashi was suddenly naked, standing right in front of him.

"Suck me off," he commanded it, and he was surprised when the bunshin went to its knees immediately. And then he flushed... of course, Kakashi wouldn't react like that, but this was _his_ clone, and would react the way _he_ would. He knew that under the right circumstances, if Kakashi told him to do anything in a certain tone of voice, he'd obey almost without thinking.

He bit back a moan as hot lips wrapped around his length. Of course, there was nothing wrong with that... he got as much out of it as Kakashi did, though he wouldn't ever say that to the older man.

 _Oh, fuck_ , he thought as he twined his fingers in wet silver hair. He thrust his hips forward, then grinned smugly. He had never thought about it, but he might be better at sucking cock than Kakashi was. He sure was enjoying it now, the way the clone's lips and tongue worked together on his firm, swollen flesh, the way it used its hands to add to the pleasure...

The only warning Sasuke had was the quiet click of the doorknob disengaging. Thinking quickly, he did the only thing he could think of to distract Kakashi from asking too-embarrassing questions, and that would keep Kakashi from teasing him smugly about liking Kakashi so much he even needed him to _masturbate._

Kakashi's jaw dropped when he saw Sasuke in the shower, getting a blowjob from... Sasuke.

His book fell to the floor, forgotten. Sasuke pushed his advantage, and willed his bunshin to continue. Keeping eye contact with Kakashi, he moaned softly as the tongue curled around the underside of his shaft, as soft lips caressed and cradled his head before sliding back down his length. From beneath lust-heavy eyelids, he could see Kakashi's cloth-masked jaw working, as if the unflappable jounin was, for once, stunned speechless.

The older man swallowed, letting his eye trail over both identically smooth, tightly muscled young bodies. His gaze lingered on the slightly blushing lips wrapped around that firm, wet cock. "What are you doing?" he asked. And... was that a tremor in his voice? Sasuke thought it was. He gave Kakashi a look that he hoped was smoldering and dead-sexy, then thrust his hips gently forward into his clone's hot, sucking mouth.

"I'm-- ahh," he moaned, not even acting, as the mouth wrapped tight around his cock twisted and licked on an upward suck, and-- god, this was the perfect solution. He could solve the threesome problem, thwart Kakashi's wishes, and get off, all at once. "I was just about to come out," he said, a little short of breath, himself. "I was... warming up. You wanted to... nhh... to watch me fuck someone else, didn't you?"

Kakashi's hand dropped automatically to his crotch, and he palmed his almost-fully-hard bulge absently as he continued to stare at the unbelievably arousing show that Sasuke and.. well, that Sasuke was putting on for him.

"Would you like that, Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, pitching his voice low, cutting into the white-haired man's fantasies of - of exactly what was happening at that moment. Kakashi could only nod as both sets of half-lidded, deep black eyes fixed hotly on him. Sasuke stroked his fingers down his other's cheek, and that pink mouth popped off that pinker cock to swipe over the offered thumb.

Kakashi made a sound like he had been kicked in the gut.

"Then go back to the living room. We'll be out in a minute." Kakashi nodded again and turned to go, nearly tripping over his forgotten book on the way out the door.

The kneeling Sasuke stood, and black eyes met.

"Just keep doing what you're doing," Sasuke said to his otherself, and then, "I might fuck you." He stopped there, realizing he was about to ask himself permission to have sex with himself. He snorted; it felt stupid to talk to himself like this, and even stupider when himself answered.

"Do whatever you want to me," the bunshin said, and it rubbed its erection against Sasuke's hip. Stupid or not, that was rather arousing, Sasuke realized, and he studied his clone through new eyes. So this is what Kakashi sees, he thought, taking in the flushed face and cock, the half-open mouth, the tendrils of inky black hair clinging to fine, pale cheekbones. Its tongue ran out over its bottom lip, and Sasuke felt himself drawn to that mouth, that soft pout...

He checked the movement and mentally shook himself. If talking to himself was stupid, then kissing himself was even worse. And besides, Kakashi was waiting.

He turned off the shower and stepped out, towelled off quickly while the bunshin did the same. He hesitated with the towel - wrap it around my waist, or not? - and he decided to put it on. Kakashi liked a little bit of a tease, and he thought the man might like to see them undress each other that little bit, even though he had just seen them naked. He circled it around his waist and tucked the ends under, adjusted it so that it didn't gape open over his jutting erection, and when he saw the clone do the same, he opened the bathroom door.

Kakashi was seated on the couch. All his clothes were folded in a neat pile by his feet, except for his boxers, which did absolutely nothing to hide the massive hard-on poking out from his lap. Sasuke smirked at him just outside the doorway and draped an arm over his other's shoulders, then he felt an arm snake around his waist. The teen looked over at the bed and noticed with a brief, hot surge of victorious arousal that Kakashi had thoughtfully laid out a few necessities, and then a little more - arranged neatly on the bedside table were lube, flavored and non-, hand towels, a bottle of water, a cock ring, a paddle and a short length of cord. Those last three he could do without, and he gave the older man a look that said as much.

"Just hoping," Kakashi said with a shrug. And that was far too calm for Sasuke's taste... he wanted Kakashi back in that mute, incoherent state, and soon, before the older man got the upper hand, as he almost always did.

So. Kissing himself might _feel_ stupid, but it would _look_ hot, and that's all he cared about right then. He turned to half-face his bunshin and reached out to caress its solid erection through the towel. Lips parted in a soft sigh, and Sasuke didn't even have to force himself to lean forward and press their mouths together.

The kiss was hot and perfect, and of course Sasuke knew exactly how he liked to be kissed, and it degenerated quickly into a messy, groping, tongue-sucking thing, with towels pushed out of the way to drop unceremoniously on the carpet, and hands were seemingly everywhere. As Sasuke dug his fingers into a firm, taut ass and ground his erection against the other, he glanced at Kakashi, and the lust in his dark eyes was in no way feigned.

Kakashi was leaning back on the couch, both eyes locked on the pair making out some fifteen feet away. The sharingan swirled and pulsed as he took in every inch of pale skin, every tongue swipe, every languidly flexing muscle.

And through the haze of arousal, he thought, not without some affection... _that little shit_. He knew exactly what Sasuke's motives were for this whole spectacle. It didn't bother him overly much; this sort of thing was to be expected from the last living Uchiha, and Kakashi wouldn't like the younger man nearly as much if he were any less of a prick than he was. Prickly was easy to deal with, and made for some steaming hot, angry sex sometimes.

But he really hadn't expected this, though it was, of course, the perfect answer to Kakashi's latest annoyances of choice. He had never really expected Sasuke to say yes to a threesome; the first time he suggested it he was joking, but it got the teen so riled up he was nearly hissing and spitting, and all that night in bed he had aimed deliberate and precise kicks to Kakashi's shinbones. Which was amusing, in its own way, though he did have to pay Sasuke back by being a little too liberal with the teeth the next time they made love. No, he was never serious about it - Sasuke was a handful already, and they were far from the point where sex would be anything less than exhilarating.

Not that he was unhappy with the view right now, though - Sasuke was leading his clone to the bed, crawling over him, both of their movements graceful and feline and if Kakashi loved watching Sasuke, loved watching Sasuke do anything, well, watching two Sasukes naked in bed was something he'd have wet dreams about for months.

And wouldn't Sasuke be pissed to wake up to _that_.

The teen in question looked over his shoulder at his lover, gave him a long stare as identical cocks slid together, and Kakashi noticed that they had arranged their bodies so that there were no legs in the way, no arms covering their flushed faces, and he appreciated it very much. So much, in fact, that he had to show his appreciation by massaging his erection through his underwear and giving Sasuke the look that said, "Keep doing _that_ , and you're getting screwed into the mattress."

Sasuke knew that look. That look was the one he was aiming for, and he congratulated himself for getting there so soon. Himself and his clone, who was wriggling underneath him needily, panting against the side of his face. Sasuke turned his attention back to the body underneath his, and his breath caught in his throat when he saw the look on its face.

Eyelashes low over wide-pupiled eyes, soft curve of pink lips parted to show white teeth and wet tongue, hair a spray of wet black silk fanned out over the pillow, and god, was this what he looked like? The hands running down his back were urgent, the fingers that dug into his buttocks were desperate, and the way the lean body arched up into him was a more eloquent plea than Sasuke had ever realized. He was starting to understand a little about why Kakashi wouldn't leave him alone.

He thrust against the other's erection again, the slide made slicker by an abundance of precum. Kakashi had teased him once about his leaky faucet, but he could care less right now; the wet proof of the other Sasuke's arousal was turning him on to no end, and mixed with his it made for a dangerously satisfying grind.

Hips snapped up and a leg wrapped around his thigh, and a whispered plea drifted up in a voice thick and husky with arousal. Sasuke didn't know if it was part of the show they were putting on or not, but it sparked something in him he had never felt before. Kakashi had said he wanted to watch Sasuke fuck someone, and he had even said it himself before they left the bathroom, but never before had he actually felt this strong urge to spread a pair of thighs, to thrust into another's body, to pleasure another man with his cock.

Even if the other man was himself.

He completely ignored that notion, and all the complex logistical snags that it could lead him into, and gave into the feeling. There was no question in his mind as to who would be receiving; this was his first time topping, and he'd be damned if he was going to experience it retroactively.

He grabbed the tube of lube from the table and dropped it beside their knees, then he started to make his way down his other's body. A lick along an arched throat, and he hadn't ever realized how soft his skin was until now, silky and firm and much finer than Kakashi's. Then a wet trail down to a nipple, and his nipples were very sensitive, so he paused there for a few seconds, and the noises his bunshin made were gratifying and spurred him to keep going. Lower, and over the firm ridges of a tight, lean stomach, tongue running wet over the flat fold of a navel.

Both moaned softly when Sasuke hovered over the painfully erect cock of his bunshin and his breath feathered out warm over the slick shaft. Then hips flexed up and Sasuke leaned down an inch and licked. Oh, just the musky smell of his sex alone had Sasuke's cock aching, and the taste was enough to make him groan low in his throat. He licked again, to the sound of a heavy moan from a few feet over his head, then he took that hard, hot length into his mouth.

A low growl from the direction of the couch reminded Sasuke that they were being watched. Feeling just a touch foolish for having forgotten, however briefly, he turned his head so that his eyes met Kakashi's as he ran his tongue up the side of the bunshin's shaft. Now Kakashi was giving him the look that said, "Ohhh, you're going to get it, and I'm not going to be gentle." Sasuke groaned against the hard, wet shaft, glad he hadn't lost Kakashi while he had been preoccupied.

Now the other's body arched up in another wordless plea, thighs spread open subtly, and Sasuke groaned again. He was just too... too _sexy_. He knew that thinking that probably made him as vain as everyone thought he was, but _fuck_ , his body was amazing. He pushed a leanly muscled thigh up and back, and pulled back onto his knees to take a look at the other's ass.

Under that full, flushed cock, under soft and almost hairless balls, his asshole sat, tight and pink and perfect between the muscular swells of his buttocks. He sucked air in through his teeth and grabbed the lube. He hastily squeezed a glob onto his fingers, then calmed himself. He looked back at Kakashi, and out of the corner of his eye, saw his otherself do the same. With both sets of eyes locked on the older man, he slowly began caressing that exposed pucker. Kakashi groaned and squeezed his head, and all three moaned when Sasuke slowly slid his finger in.

Kakashi suddenly felt the need to get a closer look. He rose from the couch and paced over to the bedside.

Sasuke watched with a growing thrill of anticipation as Kakashi strode toward them. He let his eyes drink in the long, lean muscles, the scarred skin, the obscene tent in the front of his boxers, and his eyes were drawn to the spot of wetness leaking through at the very peak, darkening the grey and blue pinstriped cotton. Kakashi came to a halt right next to the bed and looked down at the duo with a hazy expression, his lips parted and wet. Sasuke continued to work his finger in and out of that spread ass as Kakashi pushed his boxers over his hips and stepped out of them. Then Kakashi's hand was in his hair, Kakashi's knee was on the bed, and Sasuke felt his head guided until that thick cock-head brushed against his lips.

Sasuke laid a lick along the underside of Kakashi's shaft, and the older man let out a long, ragged breath.

"You have no idea how much I want to fuck you right now, Sasuke," Kakashi rumbled, which prompted Sasuke to wrap his lips around that flared head and suck gently. Kakashi groaned softly, thrust forward the barest inch, and then withdrew. "But I really want to see you fuck _him_."

Sasuke nodded and blinked slowly, then turned his attention back to the body spread on the mattress. His other looked at him with such need that he shuddered, and bent down to take that leaking cock back into his mouth. He added another finger to the one thrusting gently inside that hot, tight tunnel, and sucked hungrily on the other's straining cock. Kakashi's weight settled on the bed behind him, and when he slid his lips down his clone's solid shaft again, there were slick fingers tracing circles around his own anus.

Sasuke moaned around the flesh in his mouth as a long finger pressed in. It kept pressing, probing, curling inside him, and Sasuke let his own fingers do the same, let his mouth suck sloppily on his other's cock. Another finger entered him, and he suddenly felt that itchy sensation in the back of his mind of a bunshin on the verge of dissipation. He pulled back and off, let his fingers slide from the clenching pucker. He felt Kakashi's fingers slip out of him. Half insane with need, he ran his hand up his bunshin's inner thigh.

"He won't be able to come," Kakashi whispered as he moved closer to Sasuke, kneeled behind him and nestled the open vee of Sasuke's thighs against his own. Sasuke had guessed as much. "He'll disappear first. He won't last through you coming, either."

Sasuke spread his hands over his other's stomach and slid them up, over ribs and chest, and he leaned forward to kiss his bunshin for possibly the last time. For the first time, he wondered what they felt, these bunshins; in battle, there was no room for emotion. They had a task, and they did it, and when they were destroyed, their consciousness returned to their users' brains, carrying with them important information. But... in this situation, did this other, this clone arching under him, running its tongue over his bottom lip, did it _feel_ anything? What was it thinking?

When their lips parted, the other Sasuke answered that last question neatly enough with a whispered, "Fuck me," and all those thoughts were roughly shunted out of the forefront of Sasuke's mind. He sat back on his heels.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around Sasuke's torso. The man's cock was hot and thick against his crack and lower spine as his calloused hand slid over Sasuke's waist to wrap around his cock, spreading lube over his aching stiffness, and Sasuke moaned. He pushed his hips forward, eager to sink into that waiting asshole, and Kakashi moved with him.

The older man groaned against his shoulder and stroked Sasuke's cock once more, then angled it so that it was positioned at the other's lubricated pucker.

"Oh, you're going to love this, Sasuke," Kakashi rumbled in his ear, and Sasuke panted. "Your ass feels amazing. You'll see."

Kakashi circled that relaxed pucker with Sasuke's head, just letting the teen's sensitive tip glide against the outer ring of muscle until both slim bodies gave almost identical, impatient wiggles.

"I know you like it rough," Kakashi said, and both Sasukes grunted softly. "But you're going to have to be careful. No matter how good your bunshin is, if you just start pounding away, it might not make it."

Sasuke nodded and caressed pale inner thighs. Wait a minute... when did Kakashi regain his calm? Oh well, Sasuke thought, it couldn't be helped. He had been so wrapped up in enjoying his own body, and still was, that the man had had plenty of time to recover from his initial shock. And it didn't matter any way. Whatever Sasuke's plan had been at the beginning, his lust for the other spread out underneath him was far too immediate for him to think straight.

Kakashi gave him another slow stroke, whispered, "Are you ready?" and at Sasuke's answering nod, he started. He lined Sasuke up and pressed his hips against Sasuke's bottom slowly, and Sasuke moved with him, gripping spread thighs as the tip of his dick pushed against that tight ring of muscle.

Against and through, and Sasuke gasped at the tightness, the slick heat of his own asshole as he paused and pressed, paused and pressed, and soon he was completely and wonderfully surrounded by his bunshin's clenching body. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, just taking in the feeling of this gorgeous flesh pressed against him on all sides. Kakashi was breathing heavily behind him, grinding his cock slowly against his lower back, and the clone was moaning softly. A muscular squeeze around his length, and he took that as the go-ahead.

He pulled back to thrust in again, gently like Kakashi said, and he moaned loudly. This did feel amazing, he felt incredible, and now, now he _really_ understood. If he was Kakashi, he wouldn't be able to resist trying to get in his ass twice or three times a day, either. Especially with the way he moaned and arched his back underneath him, the way he looked at him, black eyes glossy and unfocused in all of his feline submission.

"Ohhh, god," Sasuke moaned, and his other moaned back, pressing the side of its face against the pillow. Kakashi, watching over his shoulder, inhaled sharply and ran his hands up Sasuke's heaving stomach and chest. Kakashi's erection pressed hard and eager against the swell of his ass, and his clone started meeting his thrusts as well as he could, on his back with his legs in the air.

Another thrust, and how did it keep getting better? He gritted his teeth and circled his hips, and his clone gasped loudly. Again, Sasuke felt that tickling of chakra at the edge of his awareness, and he froze.

Black eyes met over the flushed, panting expanse of the bunshin's torso, and they both seemed to come to an agreement. Sasuke withdrew carefully, trying not to set either of them off, and the other sat up and kissed him. It was brief but heartfelt, because they both knew that what they were going to do next would be the end.

Sasuke loved it from behind. He loved being on his knees, having his hips gripped tightly, feeling the smack of hips against his ass. Kakashi breathed heavily behind him as the bunshin turned over and pushed his ass into the air. Sasuke kneeled up and ran a hand down that silky, finely muscled back. Kakashi's long-fingered hands ran up his sides, and then a flash of heat burned through him when he felt the man's slick head press insistently against his asshole.

"Kakashi," Sasuke gasped, not sure whether he meant to tell him yes or no, or just to say his lover's name.

"Sasuke," Kakashi purred back, and he flexed his fingers on Sasuke's hip and pressed harder. Sasuke groaned softly and pushed back, knowing that all of this was about to get waaaay more intense. And Kakashi was so very careful when he worked his way into Sasuke's body, so uncharacteristically gentle, and just the feeling of being so, so slowly filled was dangerously good. They paused together once Kakashi was fully in, and then Kakashi pressed forward, forcing Sasuke's cock closer to his patiently waiting bunshin's hole. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt his heart beating hard, felt his pulse hammering in his face as he let Kakashi propel his hips forward, let Kakashi steady his cock, let Kakashi's movements press him inside his other's body. And the clone pushed back, and Sasuke struggled to calm himself as the dual sensations threatened to set him off.

A few deep breaths, and he opened his eyes. Ohhh, his ass was _perfect_ , looked perfect, felt perfect, and he resolved to not be so quick to say no when Kakashi propositioned him. He ran his hands up his bunshin's outer thighs, gently squeezed the soft, pale globes of his ass, and grunted softly when the other wriggled.

"You ready?" Kakashi asked, his breath disturbing the hair around Sasuke's ear. Sasuke nodded, and the older man withdrew a few inches. Sasuke slipped his hands down over his other's slender hips, and began.

He knew immediately it would only be a matter of minutes before it got to be too much. His breath caught in his throat at the intensity of it; each time he pulled out, Kakashi thrust forward gently, burying his thick cock in Sasuke's ass. And each time he pushed forward, his clone pushed back, moaning, so goddamn hot around him. Filling and being filled, over and over and over, and he struggled to keep his head above water.

The clone shuddered and clenched around him just as Kakashi's cock hit that perfect spot inside him, and he nearly went blind.

"Oh, fuck, Sa-- " he moaned, cutting off before he cried out his own name; no matter that he was fucking himself right now, that just didn't feel right somehow.

But Kakashi had other ideas.

"Say it," the man groaned against his shoulder as he thrust sharply against Sasuke's prostate again. Sasuke moaned, dizzy and overwhelmed, and the clone cried out loudly when Sasuke apparently hit that same spot, and Kakashi repeated himself. "Say it."

So he did.

"Oh, fuck, Sasuke," the teen moaned, and he closed his eyes, dug his fingers into his other's hips, and stabbed deep. "God, Sasuke, you feel so fucking good, ahh--"

The clone responded by angling its hips back, meeting Sasuke thrust for thrust. And then it, too, started moaning. "Yes, Sasuke, yes, _yes!_ "

Kakashi groaned loudly against his shoulder and his hips crashed against Sasuke's ass. And that was too much, finally too much, and Sasuke felt that staticky feedback in his mind and knew that his otherself was almost done.

One more breathless thrust, and the clone let loose a long, loud moan. The pitch of his voice rose and rose until it was abruptly cut off, as the clone neared its orgasm and poofed out of existence.

Sasuke only had half a second to feel a tinge of loss... and then memory reintegration started. Sasuke froze, rigid in Kakashi's arms, for a long second, and Kakashi barely had the presence of mind to pump a little more of his chakra into the privacy wards webbed around the apartment. This was going to get really loud, really soon.

Starting with Kakashi, apparently. The teen pitched forward to clutch at the sheets, and his knuckles went white as he processed the bunshin's entire experience in a matter of seconds. Ninja automatically filtered out the feelings of pain to keep from being distracted in the midst of battle, but as there had never been a need for Sasuke to deal with their feelings of pleasure, he got it _all_. Every lick and suck and stroke and thrust, all at once, and added to his own state of near-orgasm and the feel of Kakashi's cock pressed deep inside him, it was debilitating. As his mind struggled to comprehend the layers of sensation, his mouth fell open in a silent scream, and his body shook, clenched, spasmed so hard it felt like a seizure.

The teen's rings of muscles clenched tight around that buried length, tight, painfully tight, and Kakashi let out a surprised shout that echoed off the cracked plaster of their walls. Sasuke shuddered and twitched, and clenched again, forcing another loud cry out of the man's mouth, and his hips snapped forward purely out of instinct. And now Sasuke moaned loudly and writhed, and pushed back against him.

"Oh, Sasuke, _fuck-_ \- " Kakashi bit off. That tight, hot asshole was clenching so hard, rhythmically now, and there was nothing Kakashi could do to keep from thrusting, thrusting, hard and deep. He delivered a glancing blow to the bundle of nerves inside Sasuke's ass, and that was that.

Sasuke sucked in a hiccoughing breath as his body almost, _almost_ made sense of everything that was going on, and then that thrust sent him spiralling back out again. It built quickly, cascading through him like wildfire, and suddenly he was coming so hard he couldn't even feel his body anymore. Only his ass, his balls, his cock, jerking and spraying what had to be a week's worth of come all over the sheets, and Kakashi thrust _again_ , and he realized he was yelling, but he couldn't stop.

It hurt Kakashi's ears, it was so loud, a guttural yell that went on through Kakashi's own orgasm, that completely drowned out his rough cry of completion as he poured himself out hot into Sasuke's body. It finally tapered off, Sasuke's voice hoarse now, as they moved bonelessly together, with exhausted and imprecise movements of oversensitive cock inside Sasuke's shuddering insides. Then even that slowed to a halt, and Kakashi bent down to rest his forehead in the valley between Sasuke's trembling shoulderblades.

They grunted softly as Kakashi shifted his hips to disengage, and then Sasuke slumped onto his side. His head was clearing quickly now that the orgasm had relieved the pressure, and now he just lay there, processing what had just happened. Kakashi reclined lazily beside him.

Predictably, once they got their breath back, the first thing Sasuke said was, "So why are we not supposed to use jutsu?"

Kakashi grinned. He did have his reasons - once Sasuke showed his jealous side, Kakashi didn't want to make it worse by using techniques he had obviously learned from other people. That would get Sasuke thinking, and wondering, and asking, and the young man was surprisingly insecure sometimes, though he masked it well with annoyance and excessive snark. It was really for Sasuke's own good that he didn't. But he wasn't exactly going to tell the Uchiha that.

Kakashi drew a line down the sweaty centerline of Sasuke's stomach. "You can use all the jutsu you want, Sasuke," he said.

"But you said-- "

Kakashi cut him off with a low chuckle, and black eyes narrowed.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to figure that out," he said, in his most annoyingly light tone.

"What?" Sasuke demanded, and his scowl was thunderous, and would have been quite intimidating if Kakashi hadn't seen him with quite the opposite expression on his face just minutes ago.

"If I had asked you to do that, you would have said no," Kakashi explained, and it was lies, all lies, but he had a reputation to uphold. And this kind of game was the most fun Kakashi had, outside of sex, anyway. "And you would have gone your whole life without doing what we just did."

Sasuke scowled even harder, his eyes narrowed to the thinnest slits as he admitted to himself that it was true. He cursed Kakashi for a condescending, presumptuous asshole. Then something in that struck him.

"So... you never really wanted to have a threesome with someone else?"

Kakashi grinned and risked dismemberment by reaching out to tweak a pink nipple. "Nope, just you," he said, and as he expected, that softened Sasuke's scowl. The teen relaxed a little, knowing he had been beaten, _again_ , but that piece of information made it feel not-so-bad. And besides, it _had_ been the best fuck of his recently begun sex-life. Kakashi's hand roamed lower, over stomach gently rising and falling, down to comb through soft black pubic hair, and Sasuke checked the urge to stop him. He knew he'd do the same thing, if he was in Kakashi's place.

He was, he knew, an irresistible piece of ass, after all.

 

 

END  
 


End file.
